Bounty Hunter Cook-Out
by Super Hero 101
Summary: What happens when Latts Razzi invites her bounty hunter friends to a cook-out? The answer is drama, dressing up, close calls and some romance. Oh yeah, and did I mention the cook-out is being hosted by Latts' prim and proper parents? Is this a recipe for disaster? WARNING: Characters WILL definitely be OOC at times! This is a SLASH FREE fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like this, because it's a little non-cannon. But it should be funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

Latts' Diary

Today I was super bored and I was just sitting there in my house on Tattooine. I decided to watch a holomovies but nothing was on! Ugh! I hate when that happens. But I officially had nothing to do. So I was just sitting there and it hit me. I haven't seen my bounty hunter friends in FOREVER! Okay, so it's only been about a month but still. So I decided to call them up and see if they'd like to come to my parents' summer cook-out party! I hope Dengar can at least come!

Write back soon,

Latts

* * *

Latts dug out her old address holopad with growing excitement. She hoped she'd kept all her friends' numbers! When she'd finally found it in the back of her closet, she began calling everyone. She made a guest list first;

Dengar, Sugi, Embo, Boba Fett and Cato Parasitti.

Latts decided to call Dengar first.

"Hello? Who is it?" Dengar said when he finally picked up.

"Dengar? This is Latts." She responded with a smile.

"Latts! Hi, how're you doing?" Dengar said.

"I'm good," Latts said, picturing Dengar's handsome face, "How are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fine." He said.

"Really?" Latts asked, "You don't sound it."

"I'm fine, just lost a bounty though." He responded, sounding glum.

"I'm sorry. But, uh, I was wondering if you'd consider coming to a party with me?"

"A party?" He asked, "What kind of party?"

"It's a cook-out, more of," She replied happily, "My parents host one each year and this year they actually invited me."

"Sounds like fun. Where'll it be?" He sounded interested! That was good!

"At their house on Naboo." She said.

"Naboo? Okay, what day?" He asked.

"They said it's the third Friday of this month." She responded, "How's that?"

"Uh… hang on.." Latts could hear him checking his holopad, "Yeah that's good!"

"Alright, I'll see you there!" She said, trying not too sound too excited, "Oh, and Dengar?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"They think I quit bounty hunting, so you've got to dress nice." She said.

"'Nice'?" He asked, "How nice?"

"Like Naboo-rich-guy nice." She explained.

"Oh alright!" Dengar said, "Bye Latts!"

"Bye!" Latts said, then after he hung up, "Yes!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Dengar's thoughts on Latts' invite and Latts inviting Sugi!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but you know how it is on vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Dengar's Journal

I just got a call from Latts! Yay! And guess what? She invited me to a party! Maybe she likes me. Who knows? But it's her PARENTS' cookout on NABOO. Her parents live on Naboo! So are they rich? Is Latts secretly, like, super rich from inheritance? And what does she mean 'they think she quit bounty hunting'? Were they against her being what she wanted to be? Maybe Latts has very forceful parents that want her to do what _they_ want her to do! I guess I'll have to find out!

Dengar

P.S. I have to dress like a Naboo-rich-guy. What the Naboo does that mean?!

* * *

Dengar tucked his holo-journal back into his desk drawer and sighed. He really wanted to go to Latts' party. Then again, it was her parents' party and it wasn't exactly a party. It was a _cookout. _But he had to dress like a rich guy?! Did he even have rich-guy clothes?! Did he even know what rich-guy clothes were?!

"You're a great friend Latts," Dengar sighed, "But what have you gotten me in to?"

He searched 'rich Naboo men's clothes' on his holopad and clicked the _images_ option. As he scanned the pictures, he thought about Latts. She _was_ really pretty and she carried herself nicely. Could she secretly be of a Naboo noble family? It seemed plausible to Dengar, but how had she kept it a secret? And _why_ had she kept it a secret?

"Guess I'll have to do a little spy work while I'm at the cookout." Dengar murmured.

But first he had to find a decent outfit.

* * *

Latts walked into her small kitchen to make some caf. While she waited for the brewer to get into gear, Latts sat at her kitchen counter and called Sugi. She just hoped the Zabrak was in a good mood today.

"Hello?" Sugi's heavily accented voice said.

"Sugi? Hi, this is Latts!" Latts exclaimed.

"Oh hello, Latts!" Sugi sounded like she had just gotten up. (You could tell because Sugi's accent was thicker when she'd just rolled out of bed).

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Latts said nervously. If she had, this could go downhill fast.

"Well you did, but that's okay." Sugi mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Latts replied after processing what Sugi had said, "It's one o'clock here."

"Well you're not on Coruscant, are you?" Sugi said after yawning.

Latts took awhile to process that one but luckily Sugi's accented was getting better.

"Latts?" Sugi asked.

"Sorry, your accent's thick today-er- this morning." Latts responded.

"So is yours." Sugi said, "What did you call for again?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, uh…" Latts cleared her throat, " I was wondering if you'd like to come to a cookout party with me?"

"Um… maybe," Sugi yawned again, "Why don't you send me all the info and I'll get back to you?"

"Sure." Latts said, sensing that Sugi wasn't ready to think about party information this early in the morning.

After exchanging their holo-mail addresses, Latts and Sugi got off the comlink. Latts realized she'd forgotten about her caf and ran over to the brewer. She took a sip and promptly spit it into the sink.

"I hate cold caf." Latts said to herself.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sugi's thoughts when she gets the party info and Latts inviting Embo!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, here's chapter 3! Hope it's not too fluffy yet! (Just kidding) ;)

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am?! I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

Sugi's Diary,

This morning I awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping. It turned out to be my comlink and I thought, _who is calling me this early?_ As it were, the person calling me was Latts, not some disrespectful salesperson! She was trying to invite me to a cookout/party thing but at the time, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. So I had Latts send me the info. This is what the holo-mail said:

_Hey Sugi!_

_ Sorry I woke you up, but I didn't know [about the time difference]! So, I was just wondering if you'd consider coming to my parents' annual cookout! I'm inviting our friends Embo, Dengar, Cato, Boba… but here's the info!_

_Where: Naboo, 64 Theed Northwest_

_When: Third Friday of this month, guests arrive all day_

_Attire: Semi-formal-ish (Think Naboo-rich-girl)_

_Note: My parents think I quit bounty hunting so you're just a normal friend!_

_Hope to see you there!_

_ Latts Razzi_

Is it just me, or does Latts use an exclamation point for every sentence in her holo-mails? And wait! Semi-formal-_ish_?! Naboo-rich-girl?! Latts quit bounty hunting?! No, wait, her parents only think she quit bounty hunting. But still, what does _that_ mean? I would really love to go; it actually sounds like fun. And I've never been to a cookout. They don't have those on Iridonia. But where am I supposed to get that kind of clothing?

Sugi

* * *

Latts walked out of her kitchen with a warmer cup of caf. Sitting down on her living room couch, Latts dialed Embo's number. Hopefully her big Kyuzo friend hadn't moved or otherwise changed his number!

"Hello?" Embo answered in his native tongue and Latts remembered to turn the translator setting on.

"Hey Embo! This is Latts." She replied.

"I know; I have caller I.D." Embo responded.

"Oh, alright then," Latts said, "How're you doing?"

"Oh I'm good, you know," Embo stated.

"And, uh, how's Marrok?" Latts asked, knowing Embo was fond of his pet Anooba.

"Marrok's great, he's staying in shape, eating's been fine," Embo could probably go on all day about Marrok so Latts had to cut him off.

"That's good! Hey, so I called to ask if you'd be game to come to a cookout?" Latts asked.

"A cookout?" Embo questioned, "I do not understand."

"You know, a cookout," Latts repeated, "It's like, um… well basically it's a party where you cook outside and you party outside."

"I see." Embo responded.

"You don't have those on Phatrong?" Latts asked him.

"We do," Embo, exclaimed, "We just don't call them a 'cookout'."

"Oh," Latts nodded, "Well it's on Naboo and my parents are hosting it."

"That's nice of them," Embo said, "Must be good to see them, huh?"

"Yeah, well," Latts bit her lip.

"Latts, are you okay?" Embo asked.

"Well, they didn't like me being a bounty hunter…" Latts muttered. She had always wondered why it was so easy to spill your guts to Embo. Maybe it was because he was just so trustworthy and honorable.

"Oh, I see," Embo replied, "You told them you quit, eh? That's why you were invited?"

"Kind of." Latts said, "But anyway… will you come?"

"Sure," Embo said.

"Oh, and you have to dress up." Latts said as sweetly as she could.

* * *

Next chapter: Embo's thoughte about the invitation and Latts inviting Boba Fett!


	4. Chapter 4

There you go. Chapter 4, people! Aw yeah! Thanks for the reveiws, Jedi-Gone-Bounty-Hunter and Obsidian Tear! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (Sorry but my computer's translator is running out of languages!)

* * *

"I have to WHAT?!" Embo yelled as soon as Latts hung up.

Marrok picked his head up and barked.

"I know, Marrok!" Embo said.

Now you see, Embo couldn't _actually _understand his pet Anooba. That'd be weird and slightly impossible, but Embo did talk to him, just like any pet owner. Embo usually talked to Marrok if the Anooba made noises at him or if he had nobody else to talk to. This time, it was a little bit of both.

Embo sighed and walked over to his computer. He typed in "Naboo formal outfits for Kyuzo". He didn't want to find the perfect outfit and not have it fit! That happened a lot to most Kyuzo, considering their height. Embo didn't find many results and decided to just search for ideas. If he could find pieces, perhaps he could come up with his own outfit.

"I hate fashion, Marrok." Embo sighed again, "Maybe I'll call Sugi and see what she's wearing. If she's going."

Embo hoped she was. She was the only person who could translate for him!

* * *

Latts couldn't get Boba to answer his comlink. She'd probably left, like, fifteen messages already! The sixteenth call was no different.

RING! (Pause) RING! (Pause) RING!

"You've reached Fett. Leave a message and I'll try to call you back. BEEP!"

Latts just hung up this time, as appose to leaving another message. She groaned and flopped onto her couch. Where could Boba be? Then, as if answering her question, her comlink buzzed. Latts made a mad scramble off her couch, tripped over the caf table, stood back up and darted to the counter.

"Hello?" Latts said breathlessly after grabbing her comlink.

"Hey Latts." The voice said, "This is Boba."

"Hi! I've been trying to reach you-" Latts replied.

"Yeah, I noticed." Boba said, "I was just getting in after a bounty when you were leaving the fifteenth message. Didn't make it in time to pick up the sixteenth call. Sorry."

"That's alright, I understand." Latts answered.

"So what's up?" Boba asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come to my parents' annual cookout on Naboo?" Latts asked.

"When is it?" Boba asked, sounding a bit uninterested.

"The third Friday of this month," Latts replied, "Everybody else is going…"

"What do you mean?" Boba asked.

"You know… Dengar, Sugi, Embo… Cato," Latts said 'casually'.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Boba asked.

"Well… my parents think I quit bounty hunting and you've got to wear dressy clothes." Latts said quickly.

"Oh…" Boba replied in a shocked voice, "Well, I'll check my calendar and get back to you…"

"Alright." Latts said. She could tell he wasn't excited about the dressing up bit.

"Bye!" Boba said.

"Talk to you later!" Latts replied hintingly.

_Maybe I should've told him it was a disguise_, Latts thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Boba's thoughts about the cookout and Latts inviting the last person! Then we can get this fanfic rolling!


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Really, really sorry, people! But here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Boba thought Latts's invitation was nice but he had to WHAT? Wear dressy clothes!

_Oh man_, Boba thought, _why'd I say yes?_

Suddenly, Boba's comlink went off. He thought that it could be Latts calling him back, or something. Hopefully it was a bounty commission, one that would allow Boba to skip the party.

"Hello?" Boba said.

"Hello, Boba. It's Aurra." The voice said.

"Oh, hi." Boba said flatly.

"Gee, you sound like you just won the lottery." Aurra said sarcastically.

"Latts just invited me to a party-" Boba stopped, remembering that he was talking to Aurra Sing. Latts and Aurra didn't get along, so she probably wasn't invited.

"Oh, really?" Aurra said coyly, "That doesn't sound too bad…"

"Well it is." Boba said simply, "I have to-"

"Have to what?" Aurra asked eagerly.

"To…to…uh…" Boba suddenly realized that if he told Aurra he had to dress up, the party wouldn't appeal to her, "I've got to dress up. It's a _formal_ party."

"Oh, you mean those ones where they only serve you little hors d'oeuvres and you starve?"

"Well…uh…no, I don't think so." Boba replied.

"Oh, well I suppose it all depends on what nightclub you two are going to…" Aurra said.

"We are not going to a night club and, for your information, I am going to Latts's party! Other hunters will be there!" Boba responded angrily.

"And where, pray tell, is Latts's party?" Aurra asked with fake shock. As if she was trying to watch out for Boba!

"Naboo." Boba slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh man! Look at the time! I gotta go, bye!" Aurra hung up.

It was only one o'clock in the afternoon.

Boba sighed and turned off his comm. Hopefully Aurra wouldn't get the date.

* * *

Latts walked over to the couch and sat down. She quickly called Cato's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hellooooo?" Cato answered.

"Hi, um, it's Latts." Latts said, after Cato was finished 'helloing'.

"Hi Latts! How ya doing?" Cato replied.

"I'm good. Want to go to a party?" Latts asked.

"Maaaaaybe… who's is it?" Cato responded.

"My parents…" Latts went off on the whole sha-bam and when she finished, Cato was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? Cato, you there?" Latts asked.

"Yep! I'll come to your under-cover BBQ!" Cato exclaimed.

"Did you drink a lot of caf this morning?" Latts asked.

"No, why?" Cato replied.

"You're just so peppy…any way, we were saying?" Latts said.

"I said that I'll come. I have a dress I've been needing an occasion for!" Cato said.

"Okay, see you there." Latts said, then hung up.

_She definitely had too much caf!_ Latts thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Cato's thoughts and how another person gets unintentionally "invited"!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one's so short but that's just the way it is! (Anyone get that song reference?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song "That's Just the Way It Is"

* * *

Cato hung up and ran to her closet. She quickly put on the awesome gown she'd bought for no apparent reason the last time she was on Coruscant. It still fit _perfectly_! Cato then heard her comm beeping. She made her way slowly to the little table it was on across the room. (The gown she was in made her move kind of slow).

"Hellooooo?" Cato said.

"Cato, why do you say 'hello' like that?!" A mini hologram of a Duro asked.

"It used to weird out salespeople and they'd hang up," Cato shrugged, "Doesn't really work anymore, because the salespeople are weirder than my 'hellooooo'."

"O-kay…" Cad Bane said, "Why in the universe are you wearing a full-out gown?!"

"I was trying it on because Latts Razzi invited me to a formal party." Cato bragged.

"Uh-huh…" Bane replied, "Why's she holding a formal? Is it finally her Sweet Sixteen?"

"Uh, Bane," Cato said, "I think her Sweet Sixteen was, like, at least three years ago…"

"Uh-huh…" Bane replied again.

"Is that your favorite word?" Cato asked, annoyed.

"No, but you still didn't explain why it's a formal." Bane retorted.

"Well, because it's actually Latts's parents' party, and it's on Naboo." Cato said.

"I see… interesting." Bane said.

"I'm not sure if we're suppose to bring some one…" Cato started to say.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bane exclaimed, "Don't drag me into this!"

"But Bane! It'd be awkward if I was suppose to bring some one and I showed up alone!" Cato said.

"But-"

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" Cato fake-screamed, "I guess you'll just have to do with out my expert bounty hunting skills next time you need them!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Bane exclaimed and hung up.

"You'll go where, Master Bane?" TODO 360 asked Bane.

TODO was Bane's Techno-service droid, although he was usually used as a butler. The droid almost always accompanied Bane everywhere. He also happened to slightly annoy a certain Clawdite…

"TODO, how'd you like to go to a formal Naboo party as my butler droid?" Bane smirked.

"I am a techno-service droid!" TODO shouted.

* * *

Next Chapter: Um... it's a surprise? (I actually don't know what the next chapter's about yet!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the longest wait in Human history! But here it is, I think this chapter's pretty funny, myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. (Come on, who has the money to buy Star Wars?!)

* * *

"Finally!" Latts exclaimed, "I called everyone… right?"

Latts went over the list in her head. Dengar, check, Sugi, check, Embo, check, Boba, check and Cato, check! Everyone had been invited, told of the details and said they would come! More over, Latts was pretty sure that certain unwanted people had no idea this party even existed! So, YAY!

Latts started packing her bags and when she was finished, she loaded them onto her rental speeder and zoomed off to Mos Eisley. There, she boarded a freight ship that would take refugees (and certain disguised bounty hunters) to Naboo.

Everything was going PERFECT!

* * *

Aurra pressed the space bar to wake up her computer. (Which she was convinced was THE slowest machine in the galaxy). The computer's screen slowly faded from black to the desktop. (Which was a picture of Aurra's favorite person- Aurra!). Aurra grumbled as she moved the actual mouse quickly to the internet browser, but the little arrow of the mouse on the screen made its way leisurely to the icon.

"I need a new computer." She groaned.

Once the browser finally appeared, she typed in _Latts Razzi_. Hopefully she would find what she was looking for here, since she certainly wasn't getting the info out of Boba! She clicked on a link, which brought her to a police site of mug shots.

"Nope."

Aurra scrolled down slowly, scanning the different links until she found something useful. It was a blog page, used for internet chatting. Aurra shook her head; she never understood these blog thingies.

The blog itself belonged to a familiar name, Dengar. His most recent post was made, hey, today! It read:

_Dengar_payback_101_ says: Hey guys! I'm going to one of my friends' party on (insert date*), so if I'm not posting, that's why. TTYL!

*For members' privacy, personal information is censored*

Aurra groaned at the blog-privacy-thingy. If Dengar was willing to post the date, then obviously he didn't find it private! Stupid blogs! (Plus, nobody says _TTYL _anymore_,_ Dengar!) It looked like Aurra was going to have to interview Boba after all.

"Hello?" He said, responding to Aurra's call.

"Hey, Boba." Aurra said.

"Did you want something?" Boba asked politely.

"I was wondering when that party of Latts' was, because I found a bounty we could go on together- you know, if it doesn't interfere with the party." Aurra lied.

Once Boba gave her all the information she wanted, with hesitation, Aurra decided to continue her act.

"Oh no," she moaned, "That's when the bounty is!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Boba said. (He didn't sound it).

"That's alright, I'll find something else to do then." That wasn't a lie; she'd be going to this party!

"Alright, talk to you later." Boba said.

"Yup, bye!" Aurra smiled as she hung up.

Now she had to find some formal clothing.

* * *

Uh-oh! Aurra the party crasher! I hope nobody would actually go that far or spend that much time to get info! (Aurra, why do you have so much free time?)

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Next chapter: Latts arrives at Naboo!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's where it gets interesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

When Latts arrived at Naboo, she was more than a bit nervous. First of all, she hadn't figured out a good story for why she quit bounty hunting. Second, what was her job now? What job could she have that her friends could easily have as well? She couldn't be a singer, because her friends definitely **could not** sing. An entertainer? No, that sounded like she was part of a traveling circus. Then again, Dengar would fit in to a circus perfectly!

Latts chuckled, then became serious again. She could work at an office building on Coruscant. No, her parents would probably frown upon that, too. It had to be a job that involved the arts, yet something her bounty hunter friends could pull off.

"Erg, what can I do?!" Latts muttered to herself as she walked off the freight ship, along with distinguished Naboo people. She almost tripped over her beautiful gown, which was too fluffy for her tastes. It was very long, brushing the cobblestone streets. It was also a deep carmine-pink color. Latts had only worn it today because none of her friends would be arriving today.

Then it hit her! Something she could "do for a living"! Something that her friends could be friends from! (Hmm, that made no sense). Latts would be…

A fashion designer!

_Ha ha_, she thought_, now all I have to say is, 'Mom, you wouldn't believe how drab those bounty hunter costumes were! I had to become a fashion designer so I could get lost in stylish apparel and forget those drab garments!" Mom will SO fall for that. Ha ha!_

As she walked down the street of Naboo, Latts decided to stop by a café for lunch. Inside, she sat in a booth by the window and decided to call her friends.

"Hey, Dengar." She said to her comlink.

"Hello, what compelled you to call on this fine morning?" Dengar replied.

"Well, I've decided to tell my parents that I'm a fashion designer." Latts whispered.

"A fashion designer?" Dengar asked, "Oh boy."

"So, as my friend, and me being a fashion designer and all, who do you want to be?" Latts asked.

"Hum… well, I could be… uh…" Dengar muttered, "I don't know."

"Well, you could be… a… hmm…" Latts thought for a moment, "Ha, we think you're hard, wait 'till I have to think of something for Embo!"

Dengar laughed, then said, "Tell you what, I'll be your assistant-designer-guy."

"Don they even have those?" Latts laughed.

"Well, you do now!" He replied, "See you in a couple days!"

"Bye!" Latts said. _My assistant, huh_, she thought, _well this is going good._

After she finished eating, Latts called the rest of her friends. It was decide that Sugi would be one of Latts' models and close friend, Embo was to be a rich supporter of Latts', Boba declined being a male model and told Latts that he'd be her other assistant. Cato, of course, flattered herself by declaring she was Latts' 'top model'.

"Does that mean I get to wear tons of fancy things?!" Cato had asked.

"Well I hope you weren't going to wear the same thing for the whole party!" Latts said.

"What do you mean? I'm suppose to wear more than one dress that night?" Cato asked.

"Cato, my parents' cookout usually lasts three days!" Latts replied, "And for your information, it's not a party. It's-"

"It's a cookout, I know." Cato replied, "See you there."

_Yes_, Cato thought, _Now I get to wear three fancy things!_

* * *

DING-DONG!

Latts pressed the doorbell about three times, then remembered that she probably shouldn't act obnoxious. Her parents' butler, Gilroy, answered the door. He was much older than Latts but he was in good shape. (Her parents made him do everything, so he kinda had to be in shape). Gilroy was a tall human with reddish-brown hair, beard and moustache. He also wore glasses.

"Ah, Ms. Razzi!" Gilroy said kindly, "So good to finally see you back home!"

"Hello, Gilroy. Are my parents home?" Latts responded.

"Mr. Razzi has gone out shopping, with some of the other servants, of course." He replied in his regal voice.

"Of course," Latts said, "What about my mom?"

"Mrs. Razzi was in the second floor parlor, last I saw her," Gilroy replied, "Is it true that you quit your dream job?"

Gilroy had always been kinder to Latts than her parents, who had insisted that she was to marry into a wealthy family and become a Diva. Latts knew that they had wanted this not for her happiness but for their own happiness and greed. Gilroy was one of the only people who told Latts to become what she wanted, along with one of her High School English teachers. (But that's beside the point). Therefore, Latts trusted Gilroy more than anyone.

"No, but don't tell mom and dad!" Latts said in a whisper.

"Your secret is safe with me, Ms. Razzi." Gilroy said, smiling.

"I'm suppose to be a fashion designer now." Latts replied, "And I invited some of my friends."

"Oh my," Gilroy muttered, "Are they… in the same profession as you?"

"Yup." Latts smiled, " Well, I had better go find a map and locate my room."

"No need, I'll be glad to bring you up." Gilroy took Latts' luggage.

Latts gazed around her three-story mansion, almost as if she'd never seen it before. It was truly a marvelous building and Latts hoped her friends wouldn't keep asking her for money after the cookout.

On their way to her room, Latts and Gilroy almost literally ran into Latts' mother. She was a Theelin, just like Latts, but her hair was red like an apple. Latts had gotten her Theelin father's orange-red hair, but all three Theelins had pink-lavender skin. Latts' mom was about her height, slightly more rotund and she wore her hair in the classic Theelin fashion. (Which is like Rystall Sant's hair, just so you know).

"Oh my! Gilroy, do watch where you are going!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me, madme, but Latts has just arrived." Gilroy stated.

"Hi, Mom!" Latts said, then she remembered to talk like a fashionista, "What a lovely dress! Tell, me did you-"

"Latts," Mrs. Razzi said," I'm so glad you're home and you gave up that ghastly line of work!"

"Mom, you wouldn't believe how drab those bounty hunter costumes were! I had to become a fashion designer so I could get lost in stylish apparel and forget those drab garments!" Latts exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here's chapter 9! Sorry, it's a tad short but, hey, what're you going to do about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Embo decided to call Sugi that Wednesday to see what she was wearing to Latts' cookout, and to see when she planned on arriving.

"Hello?" Sugi's voice came from Embo's comlink.

"Hello, Sugi, it's Embo," He replied.

"Oh, hello, Embo!" Sugi said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you going to Latts' party?" Embo asked.

"Yes, and I assume you are, too. I'm a model, how about you?" She joked.

"I'm just a wealthy sponsor of her clothing. Speaking of which…" He said.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Sugi responded.

"What are you wearing?" Embo asked.

"Well, at first I thought I only needed one dress," Sugi explained, "But then I got a call from Latts. She told me that even though the cook out is on Friday, not everyone leaves that night. She said that some people have to wait for transports to arrive, and so, there are two more cook outs on Saturday and Sunday."

"Yes, but we don't have to wait for transports. We have our own ships." He pointed out.

"Well, Latts said that she wants us to stay over the weekend so she doesn't have to be alone with her parents." Sugi groaned.

"Oh boy." Embo sighed, "It's going to be a long weekend."

* * *

Latts collapsed onto her queen-sized bed. Her mom had finally left, after what felt like two hours of conversing with Latts. The conversation had gone something like this:

Mrs. Razzi, "Latts, dear, are you married?"

Latts, "WHAT?! No way! Why?"

Mrs. Razzi, "Oh good! Just curious."

Latts, "'Oh good'? What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mrs. Razzi, "Well… I invited some eligible young men—"

Latts, "WHAT?!"

Mrs. Razzi, "—who are quite nice, really, and come from respectable families—"

Latts, "Mom! I'm not going to marry some rich kid so you and dad can get their money!"

Mrs. Razzi, "Oh, dear, that's not what we had in mind…" [Very unconvincingly].

Latts, "Yeah… sure… Plus, I'm, uh, dating my assistant. Yes, that's it!"

Mrs. Razzi, "Oh, well, um… but still! Feel free to mingle!"

So you can see that Latts wasn't in the mood to do anything but flop on the giant bed. However, one can't flop very well in a full-length gown, so Latts decided to unpack her suitcases. Then she needed to call Dengar.

"Hey, Latts!" He said after picking up.

"Hi…" Latts said.

"Um, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well… I kind of, sort of toldmymomthatweweredating!" Latts explained very fast.

"WHAT?!" Latts pulled her comlink away so Dengar wouldn't deafen her.

"She's gonna be trying to set me up with snobby rich dudes!" Latts complained.

"Oh, I see," Dengar said, "Well, alright, as long as we don't have to kiss."

"Okay." Latts said, feeling offended. _What did that mean?_

"See you there!" He said.

"Bye." Latts replied half-heartedly.

_He doesn't want to kiss me_, she thought, _I guess I was wrong about him liking me._

* * *

BUM-BUM-BAAAAAAAA! Oh no! Does Dengar like Latts?! Or doesn't he?! I guess you'll just have to keep reading my fanfic to find out.

Next chapter: We get to finally meet Latts' FATHER!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope it makes you guys happier than the last chapter did!

Disclaimer:私はスターウォーズを所有しない (I do not own Star Wars in Japanese)

* * *

Dengar slammed the cupboard door closed with a loud bang. He was NOT having a good day. His conversation with Latts had made it worse.

"What the heck is wrong with you, self?!" He asked out loud to himself. Dengar was lucky that his neighbors were on vacation. ""Oh, okay, Latts, as long as we don't kiss'! Are you kidding me?! Now there's no way you're ever going to be her boyfriend!"

Dengar didn't even remember why he had said something as stupid as that. He had a huge crush on Latts; of COURSE he wanted to kiss her! But then all he had to do was go and say one utterly stupid thing and his hopes of dating Latts had, like, exploded in his face.

"And more over," Dengar muttered, "I don't have any guy friends that would understand my situation! Plus, I couldn't tell them, 'cause then they'd know I like Latts!"

_What about Sugi_, a voice in his head said.

Sugi. She'd understand, right? She was a girl, and maybe she'd be able to give him some advice! No, she'd probably tell Latts accidentally.

It looked like Dengar would have to solve this on his own.

* * *

That Thursday, Latts awoke to the sounds of thousands of servants preparing for Friday. She sat up in bed, and then fell back down. The bed was so comfy! But she needed to get up. After all, it was already 6 o'clock! How had she slept in so late? Normally, as a bounty hunter, she got up at 5 o'clock.

Latts went to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to wear something that she wouldn't want to wear in front of her friends. Finally, she went with a purple ensemble that was very frilly. No way she'd be caught wearing this by Dengar—

Then Latts remembered. That awful conversation she'd had with him. First, it was just embarrassing to tell him that they were 'dating'. Now, she figured they never would be.

_Maybe he was joking_, Latts figured, _He usually makes bad jokes that nobody gets._

A little bit happier with a reason for Dengar's depressing comment, Latts quickly changed, put her hair into pig-tails and went down to find the kitchen. As she went, servants preparing for the cook out stopped whatever they were doing to bow or curtsy to Latts with a, "Good morning, Ms. Razzi."

At first Latts found it weird and just gave them a look. After a couple more halls, she started nodding to them with what she figured was a regal look. Eventually, it got really old and Latts told everyone to stop bowing.

"But-but Miss!" One kindly old lady had said.

"Please, don't curtsy, and just call me Latts." Latts had replied.

Some servants gave each other sheepish looks and continued to work.

Others replied to the command with another bow, then, realizing that the command was one to **stop** bowing, awkwardly pretended to be dusting the floor.

Finally, Latts was lost in her own home. She had laughed at first, but now she felt stupid. She wandered about, peeking into rooms, and then quickly running out after receiving more bows. After a while, her stomach started growling.

"Yeah, yeah," Latts said to her stomach, "I'm going. I'm going."

She asked the next servant she saw where the kitchen was.

"It's on the first floor, next to the dining room," he told her.

"Oh, um, okay…" Latts replied uncertainly.

"I'd be glad to take you there, Ms. Razzi." The young servant said.

"I'll find it on my own," Latts said, trying not to sound mean.

As she hurried away form the young servant guy, Latts rounded a corner and crashed right into some one.

"Would you watch where you're going?!" the person said from the floor.

Latts knew that voice all too well.

"Sorry dad." She replied and tried to walk around him.

"Excuse me. Where do you think you get off just walking away from your father after you just knocked into him?" He said, grabbing Latts' arm so she couldn't walk off.

"I did say sorry, dad. Nice to see you too." Latts didn't mean it.

"Well next time I see you, don't attack me again!" he said, letting go off Latts and walking briskly off in the opposite direction.

Latts and her dad had never gotten along. Ever. She hardly knew him. The only things they had in common were hair color and liking Latts' mother. Her father worked 24/7 when she was a kid and he never took the time to be with Latts.

"Well, after running off to become a bounty hunter, I suppose he wouldn't like me any more then he did." Latts mumbled to herself.

She eventually found the kitchen, but her dad had made it there first.

"Well, I'm sure there's another kitchen in this house." Latts told herself.

* * *

Okay, I'm picturing Mr. Razzi as, like, a Theelin version of Mr. Osborn from the old Spider Man movies. Anyone seeing this? No? Okay.

Next Chapter: I have no clue what's going on in the next chapter! Probably some more of Latts' home life.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! (Hope it's not too short). Hey like the actual cover I just updated it to? (The other one was a substitute for the moment)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in French)

* * *

After breakfast, Latts wanted to stay clear off her father. (She had eventually found the servants' kitchen, where she ate breakfast. The servants said her dress would get dirty in their kitchen, but she didn't care). She decided to go out to the backyard, where the cookout would be held tomorrow.

There she found her mother standing on a platform, directing the servants via a megaphone. After all, the backyard was a pretty good size.

"No, no, no! To the left! LEFT!" Mrs. Razzi had always been the major decorator of the family. The servants moved a heavy vase more to the left.

"That's good, now set it down! Careful! Careful!" She shouted.

"Hey, mum," Latts said. She had never gotten along perfectly with either of her parents, but Latts had always been the closest to her mother. "How's the décor?"

"Meh, pretty good. NO, ALFRED, PUT IT OVER BY THE GARDEN!" That last part was directed to one servant (named Alfred) who was carrying a potted palm tree.

"Petunia. PETUNIA! Put the lights on that tree, dear!" Mrs. Razzi called, " Yes, we're going to have quite the amazing set up this year. Davy, Liz, move that to the—nope, leave it! LEAVE IT!"

"Well, what can I help with?" Latts asked casually.

Mrs. Razzi slowly turned to stare at her like she was insane.

"Help? With setting up?" Mrs. Razzi laughed. "What, you're serious?!"

"Yes… but first I have to go change…" Latts spied her father coming outside and making his way over, "On second thought, I'll just go take a stroll!"

With that, Latts zipped off as fast as her dress allowed. She desperately wanted to climb one of GIGANTIC trees surrounding the backyard but she would need to change. And that wasn't an option since her father was somewhere between her and the door.

Then Latts remembered that she was a fashion designer. Fashion designers wouldn't just stand there! They'd make something out of what they were wearing.

"Hey, got any scissors?" She asked a passing servant.

"Yeeeees…?" The young girl said with a questioning look.

"My tag's itchy." Latts made up. The girl walked off.

Latts went behind a big tree and, without undressing, cut the dress to a shorter length. Luckily, she had shorts on underneath to strap her holster to. She also cut off some weird frills that had been on the sleeves. Finally, Latts climbed the tree and sat in one of the upper most branches. She watched all the work being done by the servants. Her peace and relative quiet was ruined by the arrival of her father at the base of her tree.

"Latts, get down from there this instant!" He yelled up.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU UP HERE, DAD!" Latts screamed. She smiled at her lie.

"I said GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He yelled again.

"SPEAK UP, DAD! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Latts called. She even cupped a hand behind her ear this time for added effect.

Her father gave up and tramped angrily into the house.

Latts laughed merrily. After a while, though, she did come down. (The wind had started to pick up and Latts' branch kind of creaked. Plus she was hungry). She was just walking by when her mother noticed her. And her clothes.

"Why, Latts, did you rip off your clothes?!" Her mom asked.

"No, I went in and changed after all." Latts lied, "It's something I designed."

"Really?" Mrs. Razzi asked unconvinced, "Then I'd love to see you wear that purple dress again to dinner."

Latts cringed. Her mom was getting good.

"Busted!" The servant that had given her the scissors whispered.

* * *

Next chapter:? (P.S. I will start the next installment in the Pay the Price series as soon as I finish this fic. Just so you know!)

P.S.S. The lady with the brown hair is a photoshopped-how-I-see-Cato-as-Latts'-model version of Cato!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I finally finished the REAL cover! (Yes, I made it in photoshop). Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer:Δεν είμαι κύριος του Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Greek)

* * *

Latts woke up to the sound of her alarm Friday morning. It was 4:30 a.m. and Latts hopped out of bed after turning the alarm off. She had given herself plenty of time to get ready this morning. She was going to need it, because after all, today was the big day! All her friends were coming, plus she had to figure out what was up with Dengar, avoid her father, stay away from the rich young men her mother had invited and keep up the pretense that she was a fashion designer.

"It's going to be quite the day!" Latts muttered to herself.

Latts decided to wear a semi-formal dress before lunch, because most of the guests wouldn't be coming that early. Then she would run upstairs and change into her formal, which was beautiful, if Latts did say so herself. She just couldn't wait to see what her friends had come up with. (She was a little nervous about that, too).

Latts spent longer than she normally did on her hair and make-up, and by the time she was done, everyone else was up, too. They ate breakfast and basically just sat in the living room afterwards, waiting for people to arrive.

"How do we know none of your enemies will crash the party?" Mr. Razzi asked Latts.

"My enemies?" Latts replied confused, "In the fashion biz, we call them 'competitors', but I don't think—"

"No, no, no, I mean enemies… from your past business." He restated.

"Oh… oh! You mean_ those_ people!" Latts laughed merrily, "I don't even think I was in the business long enough to make enemies!"

"Latts, you disappeared for about five years," Her mother stated flatly.

"Oh." Latts responded, "Well, I ran away at 15, became… one of those peoples at 16 and… uh… I quit at age 17 because of the ghastly apparel!"

Her father just kind of grumbled and shook his head.

* * *

"Latts don't eat so fast, you'll get indigestion!" Mrs. Razzi told Latts as she hurriedly ate her lunch.

"Sorry, I need to go change!" Latts replied with a mouthful, and then ran upstairs.

"Don't speak," Mrs. Razzi shouted after Latts, and then muttered to nobody, "… with your mouth full."

Latts tripped into her room at full speed and stumbled onto her bed. She needed to change, fix her hair again and reapply her make-up in a good, eh, five minutes? She bolted to her closet and changed into her formal ensemble. It was a strapless green dress with blue accents. It had one of those high-low skirts in a flowing, sheer material. Up the top, it grew less sheer and was clustered together for, you know, coverage. The top was shiny and had sparkles lining the waist and the top edge. With it, Latts wore a couple silver bangles on each wrist, and silver stilettos. She wore her hair in the usual pigtails.

"Huh," Latts said to her reflection, "Not too shabby!"

* * *

As Latts changed upstairs, guests poured in downstairs. Dengar had a hard time believing he was actually in a place as nice as this! He was stunned by the amount of people. (And also by the amount of beautiful women, but that's just typical Dengar). He himself was dressed in formal pants and a blouse. They were black pants and a navy blue blouse to be precise.

"Hey, Dengar!" A voice behind him called. He hopped it wasn't the police.

"Oh, hey Boba. Nice outfit." Dengar said to the younger… fashion person.

Boba was in a dark green vest that had silver embroidery. Under the vest, he had a matching top that blended into the vest. His pants were plain black too.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Boba looked around nervously.

"Dude, chill out," Dengar muttered. "Nobody's going to recognize you, you wear a helmet all the time!"

"That's not what's worrying me!" Boba said staring past Dengar to the door behind him. Dengar turned and gasped. Aurra Sing, dressed in full formal attire, strutted through the door, said a friendly 'hello' the hosts and walked their way. She wore a dress that was entirely black but then split down the middle the reveal orange fabric. It suited her well, and, Dengar thought, she almost looked pretty.

"Hello, boys." Aurra whispered, "Nice embroidery, Boba. You do that yourself?"

"What are you doing here?!" Boba whispered, "I thought you were on a bounty!"

"Well, since you abandoned me to go on it alone, I figured I shouldn't fight fire with fire, and thus, I have not abandoned you to be alone at this party." Aurra declared.

"Oh, well thanks very much!" Boba exclaimed, "Wow."

Dengar followed his gaze again to the door. There, he saw a beautiful human brunette who could only be Cato Parasitti. No one was naturally that perfect and beautiful at the same time. Cato used her Clawdite shape shifting to her advantage. Dengar realized he was staring and turned to Boba.

"Wow is right." He muttered.

"Ugh, I can't stand her escort, though. I'm leaving." Aurra said.

The two boys turned again to see a Duro and a little flying droid coming toward them with Cato.

"Bane?! She chose Cad Bane as her escort?!" Boba said with confusion.

"At least he had the decentness to not wear his hat." Dengar shrugged.

He couldn't help stare at Cato again. Her dress was a lovely teal color that complemented her skin and her hair. It had a corset-type top with sequins that faded into the silk skirt. The dress had a halter-choker thing going on for the straps. The skirt had a slit in the side, most likely so Cato could actually walk, due to its form-fitting nature. She had on silver pumps and a coy smile.

"Hello." She said once she reached then, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Um, no." Dengar replied.

"Oh, good, I figured that's why you were staring at me." She responded.

"Mistress Cato, your bag." TODO said, handing over her clutch.

"Thanks, but its just Cato." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, here comes Sugi and Embo!" Boba said.

Sugi was wearing a ball gown-like dress that wasn't as puffy as a ball gown. It was maroon, clearly Sugi's favorite color, and it had silver accents on the waist. It was strapless, but the most surprising thing was that Sugi wore her hair down. With earrings!

"You're wearing jewelry!" Dengar joked when the pair was in their group.

"Oh no! What ever will happen next?" Sugi said in mock horror.

"Hey Embo." Boba said.

"Hi." He replied in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong?" Bane asked.

"These clothes!" Embo exclaimed. He wore clothes similar to Dengar and Boba's, but in his own size and color. Actually, all the guys had on almost the exact same thing.

"I know what you…" Dengar was distracted by something on the stairs, "… mean."

Latts walked slowly and gracefully down the stairs. The light from the chandeliers hit the glitter on her dress just right and she seemed to shimmer herself. In all actuality, Latts was only walking slowly because she didn't want to trip in her stilettos. And for the added dramatic effect, of course! She saw her friends right away… and then some other people she knew. She pretended not to know all the guys she knew were staring at her and 'looked around' for her friends. She 'finally found them' and continued down the stairs a bit faster.

"Hi, everyone!" She said from half way across the room. As she got closer, she whispered, "Nice job, you all look… formal." Her gaze rested on Bane, and then drifted to Aurra. "I hope this can be explained."

Once everyone was caught up, the group of bounty hunters drifted outside. Latts made her way to Aurra.

"You better not be here to cause trouble," Latts warned her.

"No, I just… wanted to be included is all." She said, with a sad look.

"Really?" Latts asked.

"Yeah… and I could use a break from business." Aurra replied.

"Alright, just be one of my models if anyone should ask." Latts walked back to her friends. "Can I help you?"

"What?!" Dengar stopped staring at her, "Er… what do you mean?"

"Never mind," Latts smiled. Dengar smiled back. Latts frowned.

"Okay, I'm sorry—" Dengar started.

"No not you. My fathers coming this way." Latts groaned.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing. I see," Dengar said.

"Ah, there you are Latts," He said unpleasantly, "And these are your friends?"

"Yes." Latts replied nicely. "These are my friends, dad."

"I see." He looked like he was judging every single one of her pals. "Well, they seem very nice." He smiled and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Cato asked.

"Congratulations," Latts smiled, "You all just passed the inspection! He must believe you're not…"

"Who we really are?" Sugi finished.

"Yeah." Latts said happily, "This might actually go well, for once."

* * *

Next chapter: More antics at the Friday afternoon cook out!

P.S. Yes I did photoshop real people into the Star Wars characters, just FYI!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! Sorry if I kept you waiting, but here it is! The next chapter, were things start to unfold a bit!

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Portuguese!)

* * *

Mrs. Razzi walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" She asked, and then got some feedback. "Oh, okay! HELLO EVERYONE!"

Most people close by turned and looked at her. Others didn't.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYOOOOOOOONNNNNEE!" She screamed.

That got everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the annual Razzi cook out, hosted by, well, me" Mrs. Razzi stated, "Oh, and my husband. So, we'll turn on some music and you can dance while dinner is being prepared. Thank you!"

As Mrs. Razzi climbed off the stage, a band started playing slow music. Most people found a partner and began ballroom dancing. The only people sitting, in fact, were the disguised bounty hunters.

"This is awkward." Latts stated.

"Miss," A handsome youth said as he walked up to the table, "Care to dance?"

"Okay." Latts and Cato answered at the same time.

"Thank you," He said, swerving around Cato and grabbing Latts.

"Oh, alright!" Cato said, sitting back down.

"Can't win 'em all." Dengar joked. But really he was jealous. "Want to dance?"

"Eh, sure." Cato replied. The two walked off to dance as friends.

"Sugi, would you care to dance?" Embo asked.

"As long as you don't step on my feet." Sugi responded.

"Fair enough." Embo shrugged.

"I'm going to see if there's any girls my age wondering around." Boba said, getting up. Bane went to get some punch and Aurra got up to walk around.

Meanwhile, Latts danced awkwardly with the strange young man.

"So I'm Latts. Who are you?" She finally said.

"My name is Edmund Yap. Actually, it was your mother who suggested I should ask you to dance." The young man replied.

_Ah-ha_, Latts thought, _He must be one of the rich kids trying to marry me._

Suddenly, Edmund's comlink started beeping.

"Oh, pardon, but I must take this. It could be very important." He said.

"Of course," Latts replied. He bowed and walked off.

Edmund happened to walk behind a tree to take his call. Aurra, thinking it was rather sketchy, and remembering he was the man with Latts, decided to go see what he was up to. She casually, but stealthily walked over to the tree, and could here Edmund talking into his comlink.

"Yes, I've distracted the young Latts Razzi." She heard him say, "I think Boris and Gleb are keeping tabs on the hosts, so I think now's the time to do it! Alright… yeah, okay… will you be needing my safe cracking expertise?"

Aurra gasped out loud, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wait…" Edmund came around the tree to see—

Nobody.

Then Aurra came up behind him and was going to hit him. Edmund spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's not make a scene, dear," He whispered, "We're going to go inside, and you'll be our hostage if anyone should become troublesome."

Edmund took Aurra's comlink and crushed it. He commanded her to walk with him casually, so if anyone saw them, they would just assume they were another couple.

He held a small blaster to her back for added incentive.

But Aurra wasn't out of tricks just yet.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! Things are going to go CRAZY in the next chapter!

Please review and thanks to those who have faithfully reviewed every single chapter! I love to hear your thoughts and support!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay here's the last chapter! Sorry, it's kind of abrupt, but I need to start my next fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

Latts noticed that Edmund had not returned. She figured that was not a good sign.

"Hey, have you seen Aurra?" Bane asked, walking up to her.

"No, I haven't…" Latts said, storming off.

_Aurra, I swear, if you're causing trouble right now,_ Latts thought.

In all actuality, Aurra was _in_ trouble, not causing it. Edmund had turned out to be a highly trained vault cracker, along with his associates Boris, Gleb, and Nelson, who had been the one to call Edmund earlier.

"You don't want to steal from that vault," Aurra had tried to dissuade them.

"Why not?" Nelson asked.

"It's full of traps and… and lasers and—" Aurra lied.

"Oh, do shut up." Edmund moaned.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Quick! Hide behind the drapes!" Nelson whispered.

Aurra could see that the person who walked in was Latts, followed by Dengar. Edmund put his hand over Aurra's mouth so she would not call out to them.

_His mistake,_ Aurra thought, then bit his hand.

"OW!" Edmund screamed. Nelson hopped out from behind the drapes.

Latts, Dengar, Aurra, Nelson and Edmund all drew their blasters.

"Edmund?" Latts exclaimed confusedly.

"Miss Razzi?!" Edmund exclaimed at the sight of her blaster.

"Don't move!" Nelson shouted, pointing his blaster at Aurra just for warning.

"Hey, Eddie, how's your hand?" Aurra chuckled. He prodded her with his blaster.

"What, you're ransoming off Aurra?" Dengar asked.

"'Aurra'?" Edmund exclaimed. "As in—"

"Aurra Sing," Aurra finished, "Yeah, you chose the wrong hostage!"

Aurra elbowed Edmund and dive-rolled over to Latts and Dengar. Nelson started firing at them, but he missed every time. Latts told her friends to get out of the room.

"That's the safe room, isn't it?" She asked, closing and locking the door after them.

"Yeah, why?" Aurra panted. Nelson and Edmund sounded like they were failing at breaking down the door.

"Well, if the cameras in there detect blaster fire," Latts stated, "the traps and lasers go off."

"Traps and lasers?" Aurra asked.

"That's what she said," Dengar laughed.

"HA HA!" Aurra exclaimed, "THE IRONY!"

Suddenly, they heard a cage fall on Nelson and capture him, while Edmund was pinned against the wall by the lasers.

"I'll call the authorities," Dengar said, and went off to do so.

"They weren't alone," Aurra told Latts.

"Who else was involved?" Latts questioned her, "And how do you know?"

"Two people named Boris and Gleb," Aurra stated, "Edmund and Nelson mentioned them."

* * *

Aurra and Latts made their way back to the cook out as quickly as possible.

"There! I'll bet anything that's them!" Aurra said.

Latts saw that she was pointing at two thug-like men standing close to Mr. and Mrs. Razzi.

"Better go get them," Latts said.

"And completely blow our cover?" Aurra stated.

"Well, once they hear the police sirens, they'll run for it." Latts retorted.

"We should go get the guys," Aurra said, "They can fight, since they aren't wearing dresses."

"True." Latts replied.

They made their way over to where Bane, Embo and Sugi sat.

"Where are Cato and Boba?" Latts asked.

"Well, Boba's still scouting around for girls his age," Sugi chuckled.

"And Cato went to get some food for us all," Bane finished.

"Well, the party's not over yet," Latts said, telling them about the attempted robbery and the two thugs still in the backyard.

"I'll go get them," Embo stated and walked off.

"Wait!" Latts called, but it was pointless.

Embo made his way over to Boris and Gleb. He stood behind them, unnoticed.

"I can't get Edmund to reply," Gleb muttered, "Or Nelson!"

"Calm down!" Boris hissed, because he was a Trandoshan, "They're probably crackin' in now."

"I don't know," Gleb moaned, "I got a bad feeling…"

"As you should," Embo said. He effortlessly grabbed them both by the collar and, despite their size, lifted them off the ground. He bashed their heads together and knocked them out. The sad thing is that nobody around Embo noticed this happen.

He dragged them back over to the table and seated them up against a tree very close by.

"Got 'em." Embo said.

"Wow, good work," Latts replied.

"Didn't anybody see you?" Boba asked, who had returned.

"Nope," Embo sighed, "Oblivious rich people will be oblivious rich people."

* * *

Soon the authorities arrived, Mr. Razzi directed them upstairs, and Latts showed them to Boris and Gleb. They took them away and Mrs. Razzi looked sad. Latts turned and saw that half of the guests had cleared out at the sight of the police and even more were leaving because of 'dangerous criminals' being around.

"There goes the party," Mrs. Razzi sighed.

"I'm sorry, mum," Latts said, "But better than having your money stolen."

"You're absolutely right." Mrs. Razzi said. She left to go see the police out.

"So does this mean I don't get to dress up again tomorrow?" Cato asked her.

"I'm afraid so." Latts replied.

Though Mrs. Razzi cancelled the two cook outs on Saturday and Sunday, Latts' friends were invited to stay if their transports hadn't arrived. Aurra left right away, after grumbling that she shouldn't have come in the first place. Boba told her that's why you shouldn't crash parties.

"I'm afraid I have to go," Bane said, "I just got a job."

"I will have to go as well," TODO said, "Lovely party, mistress Latts, though some one shut me down for the whole thing."

Bane just stared at his droid angrily.

"They're my only ride so…" Cato stated, "I got to go too. Thanks for inviting me!"

"I'll see what I can do about next year," Latts chuckled.

"See ya in the field!" Cato called as she ran after Bane and TODO.

"In what field?" Mrs. Razzi asked, suddenly appearing next to Latts.

"The… field of fashion and…creativity and…" Latts made up.

Mrs. Razzi raised and eyebrow and put he hands on her hips.

"Psyche!" Latts screamed and ran out the front door, yelling, "I'm still a bounty hunter!"

Sugi, Embo and Dengar decided to follow her.

"COPS!" Mrs. Razzi screamed, running after them, "ARREST THEM! COPS HELP!"

Latts laughed as she hopped into Dengar's speeder, followed by Dengar, Sugi and Embo. Dengar fired up the engines just as Mr. Razzi ran to see what all the commotion was about. He zoomed off towards Theed, where all their ships were.

"Ha, ha! I'm sorry, guys," Latts laughed, "But I couldn't resist!"

"It's alright," Sugi said, "I just wish you could've seen your mother's face!"

"It was pretty funny," Embo admitted.

"Yeah, but you forgot your stuff." Dengar said.

Latts stopped laughing and cringed.

"Well, I'll just go back tonight and break into my room," She said.

Once they reached Theed, Embo and Sugi went off to _Halo_ and said goodbye.

"Do you want to come with me on _Punishing One_?" Dengar asked.

"Sure," Latts said, then added, "After I break into my house, that is!"

"I'd be my pleasure to help," Dengar laughed.

"Sounds good," Latts said, smiling.

_Maybe he does like me after all_, she thought. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Then they walked off into the sunset together to go rob Latts' house.

* * *

Yay! Latts and Dengar live happily- yeah never mind. So my next fics I will be posting soon are;

A) A Loki/Sif fic about how they could (and SHOULD) get together in the Marvel movies

B) The second fic in the Pay The Price series, in which our bounty hunters find themselves doing a tricky bounty on Coruscant!


End file.
